I'm Not 'Iron Man' (Avenged)
"I'm Not 'Iron Man'" is the second chapter in Avenged. Plot "No dad, I'm not wearing the armour!" Toni yelled, she had brown hair with hazel eyes and a fairly muscular build. "You need to wear it, the world needs Iron Man back, especially at this moment". Toni wiped the grease off of her brow, "look dad, look at what it did to you, you're dying! Why would you put me at risk like that?" Toni was furious and flung her towel to the toolbox. "The world's bigger than you, Toni" Howard was calm, showing no emotion. "Why don't you just heal yourself? Then you can wear the armour", Toni was calming down from her rage. "I haven't figured out a cure and I'm pretty sure they haven't found one for paralysis yet either". "No. I'm not wearing it. And I'm not a 'man'", she got on her newly fixed bike, she kick started it and black smoke coughed from the exhaust pipe, "F***!",she got off the bike and grabbed keyes to a 1967 Mustang gt350. "Careful with that car!", Howard yelled. "Why? You can buy as much as you like! And you don't need it anyway!" ,Toni drove off in anger. Later that night after Toni returned, Howard wheeled himself into Toni's room in the garage, she heard him and woke up, Howard quickly reached her mouth and used chloroform to knock her out. Later Toni woke up, she was hazey and pinned to a metal board she looked at her dad. "Dad? What are you doing?", she looked at her left arm that was strapped to the board with leather binds. It had a red dot just below her hand with lines going down her veins, "Dad?". "They are neural transmiters, to control the armour. You ARE becoming the Iron Man", Howard continued to put the neural transmiters into Toni's legs. Toni screamed and yelled but Howard continued with his work. After Howard was done he let her down from the metal board. "Get some sleep, tomorrow your signing up for S.H.I.E.L.D.", He then wheeled away and back into the main house. Toni sat up leaning against the tool box, sobbing. She got up in pain and grabbed a wrench, she went into the main house and into her fathers room. She raised her hand with the wrench and smacked him on the face with it, breaking his nose, blood spurted out onto his mouth and chin and he awoke. "What are you doing?!", he yelled. Toni just raised her arm again and smacked him across the jaw breaking that as well. Before she could could deliver another blow a man grabbed her arm to stop her, Toni repelled him and swung the wrench at him. "Stop!", Toni turned to see a broad shouldered man in a eyepatch, he looked at her with his single eye. Toni had grappled the man that grabbed her arm by his shirt and had her wrench hand raised in the air. "Calm down and stop attacking one of my men", Toni lowered her arm. "Who are you?", she asked wiping her tears from her cheeks. "I'm Nick Fury. Someone attend to Mr Stark please. Come with me and we'll talk", Fury took Toni outside and got in a black car with her. The second car behind them had Howard put in it and they drove away. "You know who we are?", Fury asked. "S.H.E.I.L.D. I suppose", Toni sat back relaxed, "do you want me to join?". "Yes, and I know your dad is not a rational man". "Rational man", Toni muttered. "And we know he wasn't there for you, blah, blah. But we knew what he was going to do, he said if he can't get you to join S.H.E.I.L.D. by you own free will, he will force you to join. Now we want you to make a choice do you want to join? It would be a mighty waste if you didn't", Fury leaned in closer. "Fine, I'll f***in' join", Toni rolled her eyes, she then looked at Fury and pointed, "but I'm not called 'Iron Man'".